


Oumota Week 2019

by itsnotmyfault



Category: Dangan Ronpa - All Media Types, New Dangan Ronpa V3: Everyone's New Semester of Killing
Genre: (im weak for this paring honestly), AUs galore, Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Alternate Universe - College/University, Alternate Universe - Non Despair, Angst, Blood, Cuddling, Fluff, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Not Canon Compliant, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Oumota Week 2019, Sickness, talent swap AU
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-01
Updated: 2019-07-08
Packaged: 2020-06-02 05:41:48
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 7
Words: 2,783
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19435063
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/itsnotmyfault/pseuds/itsnotmyfault
Summary: My submissions for Oumota week! Hope you enjoy!(I'll update these as I update the stories)Day 1: Stuck in a Small SpaceDay 2: Talent Swap AUDay 3: SicknessDay 4: UniversityDay 5: ConfessionDay 6: MagicDay 7: Domestic





	1. Day 1: Stuck in a Small Space

**Author's Note:**

> yeetus this is my first ship week where im subbmitting stuff i hope it goes alright  
> hope you enjoy this first chapter!

Kokichi should have known that the Exisal space would lead to some awkward situations. 

Like now, where he was sitting on Katio’s lap, trying his best not elbow the astronaut in the face (no matter how much he wanted to) and direct the Exisal to the elevator. 

“Will you stop squirming?!” Katio yelled, hands grasping at the controls. His eyes were narrowed into slits, trying his best to ignore the purple gremlin in front of him. 

“But Momo-channn,” Kokichi whined, “I can’t get comfortable. As my underling, it is your job to make sure I’m happy 100% percent of the time!”

“Since when the fuck did I agree to be your underling?!” Kaito nearly yelled again. He was not in the mood for Kokichi’s shit. He was fucking dying, everyone probably thought he was already dead, and now he had to deal with-

“Since you agreed to my plan!” Kokichi turned back to face the astronaut. “It was alllll part of the contract. Not that someone as dumb as you can read anyway.”

Kokichi’s smile was as wide as it could be, fully ready to taunt the astronaut when-

Kaito started coughing. 

Kokichi immediately tried to back away, knowing what that cough meant, hitting the controls of the Exisal. He watched as his fellow Ultimate keeled over as much as he could, blood staining his shirt and jacket. Kokichi winced, wondering how many clothes Kaito had ruined with that deadly cough of his. 

The blood continued to dribble down the taller man’s face, his eyes still screwed shut. Kaito himself didn’t really seem to believe that it was over. At least, not until he felt a hand brush his face. 

“It’s okay.”

The voice was so sweet, so gentle, it was hard to believe it was coming from the same boy who was taunting him just a few moments before. 

He let out a choked sob, slowly raising his head to look at Kokichi, the fear evident in his eyes. 

“Just- just let me drive, okay? Then you won’t stress yourself out.”

Kaito hesitantly let go of the controls, letting Kokichi grasp them and take full control of the mech.

Kokichi shot a look at the boy behind him. Usually he wouldn’t be so gentle, but usually was thrown out the window since the killing game had started.

He turned back to face the elevator. It was time to end this. For the sake of everyone who was still here.

Kokichi could only hope they’d both be alive by the end of the trial. 


	2. Day 2: Talent Swap AU

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Kokichi realizes that this game isn't all it's cracked up to be.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> uuggghhh, i dont like this one. i had a plan, but then i felt like the story was gettign too long. the oumota isnt even that strong in this one. sorry. i have a good idea of what im gonna do fro the next one though.

Kokichi had never felt so stressed in his life. Here he was, trying to beg to a group of idiots that he wasn’t the one who killed Shuichi. Shuichi, that stupid pianst who was supposed to be smart enough not to fucking get killed- he promised that he would help end the killing game. And yet, here he was, letting it go on.

“Well, who else could it be? Everyone else has alibis. Are you trying to say two people commited the murder? Should we go over the footage again?” Angie, that stupid,  _ stupid _ dectective taunted him. 

Himiko nodded. “The-the evidence is clear. As an assassin, I can safely say that no one else could have killed Shuichi in such a short amount of time. It had to have been Kokichi.”

Kokichi felt trapped. They all were watching him,  _ stalking him, _ like he was some sort of wild animal let loose. He didn’t kill Shuichi. He  _ didn’t. Didn’t, didn’t didn’t didn’t didn’t didn’t- _

“Gonta think that Kokichi kill him too. Gonta knows that Himiko and Kaito couldn’t have done it, and Angie was with Kaede. Gonta think that Kokichi was the only one.” Gonta lamented, getting lost in his own thoughts. 

Kaede’s eyes were burning with anger, as expected of the Ultimate Aikido Master. “Enough lying Kokichi! Why’d you kill Shuichi?!” She shouted as she slammed her hands onto the pole. Kokichi winced, swearing he could hear a crack. 

“I didn’t kill him! I promise! K-Kaito! You believe me, right?!” Kokchi usually wouldn’t turn to Kaito, but he was grasping at straws here. If he was found guilty, they all would be executed. The real killer would get away. He had to find some hole in the argument, had to get out of here alive-

  
  
  


Kaito’s eyes were staring straight at the ground, completely avoiding Kokichi’s pleading look.  _ No,  _ Kokichi thought. Even his partner, the one who had saved his life before, believed he was guilty? 

A familiar giggle rang throughout the trial room. Everyone turned to see Monokuma, a stupid smile stuck on his stupid face. “Well, it looks like everyone’s made up their minds about the killer! It’s time to vote!”

Kokichi looked back down to see the familiar voting screen pop up again. He was going to die. He was going to die and everyone was going to die with him-

Even though everyone had been supposedly given thirty seconds to vote, it felt like an eternity to Kokichi. He already knew that he was going to die, so what was the point in voting? His choice wasn’t going to change anything. He simply stared at the screen, wondering who the real killer really was. 

“Puhuhuhu! It’s time to see who the real killer is! Did you make the right choice? Or the dreadfully wrong one!”

Kokichi didn’t even look at the screen. At least, not until he heard Kaito whisper. 

“I knew it.”

Kokichi shot back up, and saw his own face lit up. He  _ was  _ the culprit. At least, according to Monokuma.

“W-what?!” He wasn’t the killer. He didn’t even touch Shuichi. “No! I’m not-”

“Well, I would loveeee to have you stick around for explanations, but I’ve got a great execution for you! Can’t wait to get this thing started!”

“No- wait!”

He turned to everyone else, hoping,  _ begging, _ for someone to save him. He was going to die because of a murder he never commited. 

His eyes fell on Kaito. Said boy stared back at him, his eyes filled with… guilt?  _ No. No it couldn’t be- _

_ “Kokichi Ouma, the Ultimate Artist has been found guilty! Time for the punishment!” _


	3. Day 3: Sickness

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Kaito and Kokichi get sick.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> this one is like, really really short. but i still like the way this one turned out.

Kaito didn’t know how he ended up in this situation. 

One moment, he was coughing his lungs out. The next, Kokichi was coughing his lungs out. Now, they both were cuddled up against each other in the middle of the afternoon, both with stinging throats and rising fevers. 

He had  _ told  _ Kokichi to not touch. He had  _ told  _ Kokichi to try not to get sick. And what did his boyfriend do? Get fucking sick. 

Not like he was complaining, though. Far from it, in fact. 

They cuddled a lot, sure. Both of them were very cuddly people. But very rarely was their silence when they cuddled, whether they both were arguing or Kokichi was just teasing him over and over again. 

But now?

The only thing Kaito could hear was the swish of the curtains and the birds chirping outside. No loud noises. No arguing. Just… them. 

He pulled Kokichi closer into his chest, the little minx letting out a soft whimper. Kaito let a smile grow on his face as he chuckled, planting a kiss on his flushed cheeks. No matter how much his boyfriend tried to deny it, he was the cutest thing Kaito had ever seen. 

While being sick wasn’t exactly something he enjoyed, but the consequences could be dealt with later. Right now, it was just him and Kokichi, enjoying a quiet afternoon curled up in bed. 

“Ah...ah...ah-choo!”

Ok, maybe not that quiet. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> hope you enjoyed reading it! comments and kudos really help me get more motivation to write!


	4. Day 4: University

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Kaito finally gets some rest.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> this one is just as short as the last one but I still like the way it turned out. i live for kaito comfort.

Kokichi watched as Kaito scanned over the page again and again and again. It would have been assuming how many times he looked over it if not for how utterly boring it was. His boyfriend had been reading that same problem for what felt like an eternity.

Kokichi made a loud groan, hoping to grab Kaito’s attention, to no avail. He continued to stare at the page, confusion and frustration mixed together on his face. It was clear that he had no idea what he was reading. 

Finally, Kokichi got so tired that he picked himself up and dropped him on his lap, pushing the books out of his hands and onto the table. He was expecting some resistance, but instead he got a quiet sigh and two bloodshot eyes finally closing. 

“Wow, you’re really that tired huh?” he asked turning his back against Kaito’s stomach and settling on his lap. 

Kaito let out a groan. “You have no idea.”

Kokichi turned around to face his boyfriend, an idea forming in his head. He started to kiss random spots on his neck. They were gentle and quick, barely even lasting a second before moving on to another spot. 

He could feel the tension leave the body under him, which only spurred him to continue. He relished in the soft whimpers Kaito let out. He leaned back, giving Kokichi more and more access to his neck. 

Finally, Kokichi ended his small trail of kisses by giving a last one on his lips. He backed away, only to see that Kaito had fallen fast asleep. Kokichi couldn’t help but let out a small giggle.

He settled his head against Kaito’s chest. He could help with whatever problem Kaito was having later. 

Right now it was time to rest. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> i have no idea what im doing for the next one, but hopefully its a bit longer.


	5. Day 5: Confession

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Kokichi learns something new about Kaito. Not that he minds, of course.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ok, this ones a bit longer and hopefully you guys like it.

“But Kaito, I’m soooooo boreeedddd!” Kokichi whined. His boyfriend was nose deep in a book, trying his best to ignore him. 

“Go- I don’t know, do something else! Ruin Miu’s hair again! This is really interesting!” Kaito replied, flipping the page in annoyance. Couldn’t Kokichi bother anyone but him for one minute?

Kokichi’s eyes remained on him for about a minute before Kaito finally slammed his book down. 

“What do you want?!” he nearly yelled. Frustration was clear in his eyes. Would Kokichi ever stop pestering him? It was really-

“You’re hiding something.”

Kaito’s train of thought suddenly shut down. A shiver went down his spine as the smaller of the two slowly inched closer to him, studying his face. It was unsettling really, how Kokichi could be all fun and games one minute and look at him like he had murdered a man the next. 

“Ever since you came back from your classes, you’ve been increasingly on edge.”

Kaito tried to turn away, but Kokichi grabbed his shoulders, and pulled him back to look in the eyes. 

“Try as might, you can’t lie to me Kaito. I’m the Ultimate Liar, remember?”

A smile spread across the supreme leader’s face, but Kaito could see that he was stretching it as far as his face would let him. 

Kaito’s eyes wandered behind him. If he told Kokichi, he wouldn’t be mad right? Kokichi… wouldn’t leave him right? After all, Kokichi already agreed to date him. Surely he wouldn’t be mad if…?

“Tick, tock Kaito. You gonna confess or am I going to have to  _ make you? _ ” 

“Ok, ok!” He yelled a little louder than he should have. “Just… just back up alright?”

Kokichi hesitantly backed away as Kaito leaned forward.

“It’s just… I’ve been doing a lot of thinking lately.” 

Kokichi cocked an eyebrow. “That’s a first.”

Kaito shot him a look. “You’re  _ not _ helping.” He sighed, before continuing. “And I.. I think…”

“You think?”

The next words came out before he could stop them. “I think I might be asexual.”

  
Kokichi’s eyes widened, and Kaito instinctively started to panic. 

“I-I mean, I can have sex. It’s just that I don’t really want to. And it’s not like I still don’t love you or anything. Andlikeiknowthatmostpeopleonlyreallycareaboutmebecausetheythinkimhotorsomethinglike that-”

He stopped when Kokichi grabbed his shoulders.

“Kaito, slow down. It’s fine. You think I care about that stuff?”

Kaito’s eyes traveled down, unable to meet Kokichi’s.

Kokichi leaned in closer, although this time his face was a lot kinder. 

“I love you for you. Not what you can give me.”

Kaito could tell from the look on his face that for once, he wasn’t lying. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> im sorry, i just live for ace!kaito. It fits his character so much more than I first thought. Next one is probably gonna be magic au, even though i still have no idea what im doing.


	6. Day 6: Magic AU

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Kokichi ends up in the wrong place at the wrong time.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> al;dfjkad;fj im kinda meh on this one. i forgot about oumota for a whole day for some reason and didn't publish this chapter yesterday because why not. this one is pretty short, but i kinda like it.

Kokichi stared at the snapped wand on the ground. He was so going to die here.

He didn’t really think much of it at first. Just grab some ingredients from the forest and he would’ve been out of there before anyone could even see him. But alas, luck was not on his side. Then again, it never really was.

The… beast-thing, whatever it was, was looming over him as he backed up against a wall. It was huge, almost 5 times his size. It could easily kill him. Easily pick him up in it’s mouth and chew on him like a shrieking raisin. It looked like something out of a horror movie. 

Kokichi gulped. No one knew he was out here. He was going to die, to a giant beast thing he had never even heard of. Wasn’t life wonderful?

“Hey!”

Both him and the monster turned to face the source of the voice. There, standing triumphantly, as if he had already won, was none other than Kaito himself. 

“K-Kaito?”

He couldn’t even register what was going before a huge flash of light struck down. The beast screamed, and he could feel someone picking him up and start running. 

“What are you doing here?!” Kokichi exclaimed. 

Kaito’s eyes turned to look behind both of them, the beast hot on their trail. “Saving you, what else?! What are you even doing here in the first place?!”

Kokichi decided it was better not to answer that question. If he was going to die, he was going to take his pranks with him. 

“Kaito, run! It’s gaining on us!”

“No shit! I’m- ah!”

They screeched to a halt. Kokichi turned back to see they were at another dead end. Oh, this was not good. 

Kaito jumped in front of Kokichi. His eyes were a mix of anger and fear. Kokichi ducked behind him, secretly hoping that this was all just a bad dream. 

Kaito raised his wand once again, the tip sparking to life. “If we’re going to die, we’re gonna go down fighting. "

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> the next chapters probably gonna be late because im pretty tired but oh well. ill probably do wedding or affection next. Maybe both? Who knows.


	7. Day 7: Domestic

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Kokichi and Kaito decorate a cake.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> annnddd it's done! this was the first ship event I particapated in, and I really enjoyed it! thank you all for reading! I liked this one, (even though it was much dirtier the first time I wrote it) but yeah, enjoy!

“Kaiittoooo, is the cake ready yet? I’m starving here!”

Kaito rolled his eyes. His fiance’s sweet tooth would never be satisfied. 

“Maybe if you stop pestering me, it will be,” he replied, but there was no hostility in his words. 

Kokichi let out a fake gasp. “B-but K-Kaito-kun… I’m going to die of hunger!” Kaito gave a blank stare as Kokichi continued to cry fake tears. 

Kaito let out the loudest audible sigh he could. He checked back to the timer. Ten minutes left. Kaito turned and sat back down at the dining table, trying his best to not get frustrated. 

“You can starve for another ten minutes. Besides, don’t you want to decorate it?”

Kokichi’s eyes lit up. “Can I? Pleeeaasseee?” 

“Yeah, yeah. Once it’s done.” 

Kokichi gave a huff and turned away from him. Kaito sighed again as he pulled out his phone, thinking that the supreme leader was done being annoying. 

Kokichi turned back to look at Kaito again, a plan forming in his head. 

“You know…” he started. “I know what we could do while we wait.”

Kaito’s eyes slowly traveled up to his, a clear sense of doubt in them. “What is it?”

“We could decorate a cake!”

Kaito blinked twice. “We don’t have a cake. That’s why we’re waiting.”

“Nooo, silly,” Kokichi replied, a smirk growing on his face. “You’re the cake!”

“Wha-” before Kaito could even respond, Kokichi picked up a canister of whipped cream and sprayed him with it, hitting his arm. Kaito yelped, before grabbing his own. If this was a fight, he wasn’t gonna go down easily. 

Kokichi giggled as he ran out of the kitchen, Kaito close behind. “Get back here!” he yelled, knowing full well that Kokichi wasn’t going to listen. They chased each other around the house, getting whipped cream on random pieces of furniture or the walls or even the ceiling. 

That was the great thing about Kokichi. Playing. Most adults forget about freedom and playing once they grow up, but Kokichi would always have a childish spirit with him, no matter what age he was. And when he was with Kaito, that childist spirit certainly came in handy. 

Like all good things though, the game had to come to and end. Just when Kokichi had his back up against the wall-

_ Ding! _

Kaito turned around, disappointed. “Well, now we have to decorate an actual cake. “

Kokichi sighed. “Hopefully the cake will taste as sweet as today was,” he joked, catching up to Kaito and nuzzling his arm. 

Kaito let out a laugh. “Kokichi, nothing could be as sweet as you.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> i dont know what to put down here other than i hope you liked the story and comments and kudos really encourage me to write.

**Author's Note:**

> sorry if it was a bit short, but i really enjoyed writing for this! Comments and Kudos are always appericated!


End file.
